Super Junior!
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Aku akan menjadi orang yang akan menjaga keutuhan Super Junior. Aku akan menepati janjiku. Karena Super Junior adalah kebahagiaan.. Persahabatan kita nggak akan hancur begitu saja. Aku percaya!


**Super Junior!**

**.**

**Created by :: Kim Taena**

**Disclaimer :: Ff ini milik Kim Taena dan hanya milik aq.. Silahkan mengakui yang lainnya, tapi harap memahami peringatan ini.**

**Summary :: Terpecah? Andwae! Apapun yang terjadi kita akan selalu bersama!**

**Rated :: K**

**Genre :: Friendship**

**.**

**Kupersembahkan buat semua temen dan readers yang selama ini slalu membantu dan mensupport thena.. Ne, slamanya kita akan ttap menjadi teman ya. :D**

**Happy Reading all..**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sudah beberapa hari ini Leeteuk merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Ah, aniyo.. Bukan beberapa hari lagi sebenarnya. Tapi bisa dibilang beberapa minggu, bahkan beberapa bulan yang lalu pun ia sudah mulai merasakannya.

Perubahan..

Ya, suatu perubahan terjadi di keluarga kecil merangkap supernya. Keluarga Super Junior.

Silahkan kalian berpikir kalau leader kita yang cantik itu terlalu berlebihan. Tapi semua orang tahu betapa sensitifnya seorang Park Jungsoo. Betapa rapuhnya dia meski ia selalu berusaha tegar dibalik sosok Kim Leeteuk-nya. Dan kejadian tadi pagi membuatnya harus terpaksa berpikir negative akan kenyataan buruk yang mungkin saja akan terjadi..

Flashback..

" _Hyung…" Kyuhyun memanggil Leeteuk yang sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong kamarnya. Perlahan namja berjulukan angel without wing itu menoleh sambil memasang senyum indahnya. Tapi melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang datar, senyuman itu juga ikut memudar._

_Leeteuk berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan menepuk bahu magnae itu. " Waeyo, Kyu? Ada masalah lagi?"_

_Perlahan Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok. Iris mata coklatnya kelihatan gelisah dan ia menatap ke segala arah. Memastikan kalau nggak ada siapapun di dekat mereka._

_Kyuhyun kembali menatap Leeteuk. " Hyung.. Bagaimana kalau Super Junior hancur?"_

_Degh! Pertanyaan itu membuat Leeteuk terkejut bukan main._

_Tatapannya berubah kaget namun ia tetap menutupinya. " Ma-maksudmu, Kyu?"_

_Kyuhyun mengangguk. " Ne. Aku tanya gimana kalau Super Junior harus hancur dan bubar. Apa yang akan hyung lakukan?"_

_Leeteuk diam._

" _Hyung..?"_

_Perlahan namja itu kembali menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. " Aku akan menjadi orang yang akan mempertahankan Super Junior. Baiklah, aku ada kerjaan di SBS, sampai nanti Kyu." Dengan langkah pelan Leeteuk langsung meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih memandanginya dalam keheningan._

_Perlahan Kyuhun kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan menghela nafas. " Apa benar, hyung?"_

Flashback end..

Leeteuk memutar kunci mobilnya di atas meja café yang berada di dalam gedung SBS. Pertanyaan Kyuhyun terus terngiang- ngiang di telinganya. Perlahan namja itu menghela nafas. Ya, dia memang sudah tahu suatu saat pasti akan ada yang menanyakan hal itu padanya.. hanya saja ia nggak menyangka Kyuhyun-lah yang akan bertanya. Si magnae yang sukanya menjahili para hyungnya? Aiish.. Itu berarti masalah mereka memang bukan hal yang mudah..

Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang terjadi di Super Junior..

Sekitar delapan bulan yang lalu, entah dengan alasan yang kurang jelas, Hankyung memutuskan untuk keluar dari Super Junior. Dia bilang dia kecewa dengan SM. Sejujurnya Leeteuk ingin menghentikannya, tapi ia nggak mau terus mengikat Hankyung ditempat dimana Hankyung merasa nggak nyaman.

Akhirnya Leeteuk membiarkan Hankyung pergi kembali ke Cina dengan catatan, apapun yang terjadi mereka tetap bersahabat. Dan kapanpun juga, Hankyung bisa kembali ke dorm mereka itu.

Lalu insiden Kangin yang berlangsung beberapa bulan sebelum keluarnya Hankyung dari Super Junior. Kalian tentu tahu insiden apa itu kan? Ne, perkelahian yang melibatkan Kangin dan membuatnya dinyatakan bersalah karena melakukan tindak kekerasan meski itu diklaimnya untuk melindungi diri.

Karena hal itu Kangin terpaksa vakum dari Super Junior dan mengikuti latihan wajib militer bulan Juli kemarin. Untuk Leeteuk, ulang tahunnya di bulan Juli kemarin merupakan ulang tahun terburuknya karena ia harus kehilangan tiga adiknya.

Tiga?

Ya, jangan lupakan Kibum yang memang ikut vakum sejak album keempat karena beralasan ingin fokus di dunia aktingnya. Dan lagi- lagi Leeteuk nggak bisa menahannya karena ini adalah impian adiknya. Ya, member Super Junior adalah adiknya. Adik yang amat dicintainya.

Tapi belakangan ini ia mulai ragu..

Apakah dongsaengnya itu juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya? Atau sebaliknya? Dia takut kalau harus kehilangan satu atau mungkin lebih dari satu adik lagi. Sejujurnya, Leeteuk takut hidup tanpa Super Junior. Super Junior adalah dirinya, dan dia hidup di dalam Super Junior. Elf adalah keluarga besarnya, dan ia nggak akan sanggup meninggalkan itu semua.

Hubungan para member entah kenapa semakin terasa aneh. Asing mungkin..

Mungkin karena kehilangan tiga member.

Heechul yang terbilang sangat dekat dengan Hankyung lebih suka berdiam diri kalau sedang berada di dorm atau di tempat 'tanpa kamera'. Ia lebih suka melamun hanya untuk membaca buku atau berkutat dengan barang- barang elektroniknya. Sangat terlihat kalau ia kesepian tanpa Hankyung dan merasa malas untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan member yang lain.

Yesung kini semakin sibuk dengan karirnya sebagai solo vocal. Yesung kebagian paling banyak jatah job bersolo ria daripada yang lain. Begitupun Wookie. Dan itu membuat keduanya juga jadi jarang berinteraksi dengan member yang lain terlihat semakin jauh.

Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?

Kalian tentu tahu SM the Ballad kan?

Debut Kyuhyun di boyband itu juga harus membutanya sibuk sendiri tanpa bersama member Super Junior yang lain. Ia lebih sering keluar kota untuk mengadakan pertunjukan dengan SM The Ballad itu sendiri.

Siwon dan Sungmin?

Dari pertama, kedua namja ini memang sama aktifnya di dunia acting seperti Kibum. Saat dimana Siwon dapat kontrak menjadi pemain utama di sebuah dorama baru, Sungmin juga sama. Dan lagi- lagi hal itu membuat keduanya sama- sama sibuk sendiri.

Mungkin Shindong, Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk-lah tiga member yang paling sering bersama. Ya, ketiganya menjadi DJ di Sukira. Dengan sebutan Teukiegayo bukan? Tapi tetep aja hal itu membuat ketiganya jadi jauh dengan member yang lain.

Donghae bagaimana?

Saat ini Donghae juga dapat kontrak menjadi salah satu tokoh di sebuah dorama baru. Kesibukan barunya itu tentu membuat waktunya tersita dan nggak sering berkumpul bersama seluruh member yang lain.

Tapi meski kesibukan yang merajalela begitu, Leeteuk tetap berusaha menjadi orang yang memperhatikan dongsaengnya. Jika sempat, ia pasti lebih memilih makan malam di dorm bersama yang lain -yang senggang- dari pada makan malam di luar. Tapi sebesar apapun hal yang dilakukan leader itu. Tetap aja nggak akan bisa mengisi kekosongan di hati dongsaengnya.

Sepuluh nggak lebih baik dari pada tiga belas.. Dan tiga belas nggak akan sama tanpa Zhoumi dan Henry hingga mereka menjadi lima belas. Tapi angka lima belas atau tiga belas itu sekarang sudah kehilangan artinya.

Zhoumi dan Henry dikecam banyak kalangan yang menyalahkan mereka atas keluarnya Hankyung. Dan kenyataan itu yang membuat Leeteuk lebih terluka. Apakah ini saatnya Elf menjadi sosok yang terlampau egois? Yang terlalu menginginkan kepuasan mereka sendiri? Tapi Leeteuk nggak mungkin menyalahkan Elf atas hal itu!

Elf hanya menginginkan apa yang mereka anggap SAMA. Dan keluarnya Hankyung sepertinya membuat sesuatu yang SAMA itu menjadi kacau dan berbeda. Karenanya keberadaan Zhoumi dan Henry menjadi sasaran empuk untuk mereka untuk melampiaskan kekesalan atas perubahan itu.

Leeteuk menghela nafas dan sesekali menyeruput kopi yang dipesannya tadi.

" Aku harus pulang sekarang.." Gumamnya sambil berdiri dan menarik kunci mobilnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan café yang cukup ramai itu. Tatapan matanya terlihat sangat lelah. Ya, dia butuh sesuatu untuk membuatnya kembali bersemangat.

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Aku akan mengadakan acara fanmeeting keluar negeri." Gumam Yesung memecah keheningan diantara member yang lain yang sedang menonton acara tv di ruang tengah. Tumben- tumbenan mereka berkumpul semua -minus Leeteuk-.

Donghae yang saat itu memegang remote tv langsung mengecilkan volume acaranya dan menatap Yesung. " Sendirian?"

" Ne. Untuk mempromosikan lagu solo terbaruku." Yesung mengangguk dengan ragu sambil membalas satu- satu tatapan mata dongsaengnya. Hanya Heechul yang memilih nggak perduli dan tetap setia berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Donghae cuma bisa garuk- garuk kepala.

" Hmm.. Sebenernya aku juga sibuk belakangan ini. Sebentar lagi film terbaruku selesai dan otomatis aku juga akan melakukan promosi dan jumpa pers dimana- mana." Tambah Siwon. " Untungyna jadwal Super Junior nggak sepadat biasanya ya.."

" Memang nggak sepadat dulu. Itu mungkin karena kita memang masih bisa dibilang vakum karena kehilangan tiga member." Heechul memotong dengan nada sinis. " Makanya kita semua jadi sibuk sendiri- sendiri kan? Dan kalian mengabaikanku.."

Tentu aja member lain kaget dengan pengakuan sepihak Heechul.

" Mengabaikan gimana?" Tanya Wookie bingung.

Heechul memilih nggak menjawab dan kembali menatap layar ponselnya datar. Kalau dipikir- pikir.. Memang Heechul yang kebagian job paling sedikit dibanding rekannya yang lain, sih..

" Ya, hyung! Jelaskan dulu apa maksudnya?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang merasa agak tersinggung dengan ucapan Heechul. Masalahnya, ia nggak mau dibilang menelantarkan atau membiarkan hyungnya itu kesepian. Gimanapun caranya, dia itu kan sibuk. Banyak hal yang harus diurus selain memperhatikan para hyung atau para dongsaengnya.

Heechul tetap nggak bergeming.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk meletakkan PSP-nya di meja dan menarik ponsel Heechul. Hal itu membuatnya dihadiahi death glare dari sang prince ice. Tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali nggak takut.

" Jangan bersikap kekanak- kanakkan, hyung. Kutanya, siapa yang mengabaikanmu?"

" Oke, kalau kalian nggak merasa mengabaikanku yah jangan kalian pikirkan. Tapi apa kalian berpikir kalau kita semua berubah? Semua jadi terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing- masing sampai- sampai nggak punya waktu untuk memperhatikan member yang lain kan?" Heechul menatap satu- satu dongsaengnya dengan datar dan tatapan mata yang sangat dingin.

" A-aku.. Aku nggak merasa mengabaikan yang lain kok." Sungmin membela diri. Karena pasalnya, dia memang selalu memperhatikan member yang lain khususnya para dongsaengnya sendiri.

Heechul menyeringai. " Mungkin kau begitu Sungmin. Tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain? Bukankah sekarang semua sudah berbeda? Aku merasa aku mulai nggak nyaman berada disini."

" Hyung!" Shindong berteriak kesal. " Apa yang kau katakan? Kau mau bilang kau ingin keluar hah? Hyung, aku tahu hyung hanya merasa kesepian karena Hankyung hyung nggak ada disini kan? Jangan bersikap kekanakkan begini hyung."

" Shindong hyung benar." Kyuhyun menambahkan. " Kau itu terlalu berlebihan Heechul."

" Ya, magnae! Panggil aku hyung!"

" Buat apa! Apa bisa aku menghargai seorang hyung yang kelakuannya bahkan lebih kekanakkan dari pada aku!"

Sungmin buru- buru menarik tangan Kyuhyun karena melihat Heechul sudah nyaris mengarahkan pukulannya ke arah Kyuhyun kalau saja Siwon nggak menahannya. " Kyu, jangan buat masalah ini semakin kacau!" Geram Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun menghentakkan tangan Sungmin dan memilih duduk di sofa dengan tampang marah. Berani bertaruh, saat ini magnae itu pasti sudah memaki Heechul habis- habisan dalam hatinya.

" Sudahlah.. Kenapa jadi bertengkar begini sih?" Ryeowook sendiri sudah terisak di atas sofa sambil menutup wajahnya. Eterna magane kita itu emang sangat sensitive dan mudah menangis untuk hal begini.

Eunhyuk mengusap bahu Ryeowook padahal dia sendiri juga sudah ikut menangis dalam diam. Sedangkan Donghae? Kalian bisa menebak apa yang terjadi kan? Yap, tentunya namja itu juga sudah nangis.

" Hyung, tenanglah.." Bisik Siwon lembut pada Heechul tapi Cinderella itu nggak memahaminya.

Heechul menepis tangan Siwon. " Aku benar- benar merasa aneh berada diantara kalian. Aku serasa nggak mengenal kalian lagi. Kalau bukan karena Teukie hyung, aku pasti sudah keluar dari sini."

" Kalau begitu kenapa kau masih disini! Kau kan bisa keluar!" Kyuhyun semakin memanaskan situasi.

" Kyuhyun! Kubilang diam!" Bentak Sungmin yang mulai ikutan emosi.

" Heechul hyung, lebih baik hyung kekamarmu dan tenangkan pikiranmu. Kau juga Kyu." Yesung mencoba menenangi. Tapi bukan hal mudah menengahi dua namja yang tengah bersitegang ini.

Heechul malah melempar death glare pada Yesung dan membuat namja itu mengkeret. " Jangan pernah mengaturku Kim Yesung!"

" Sudahlah! Apa sih yang kalian ributkan! Konyol tau nggak? Bisa kan kita nggak membahas masalah ini!" Seru Eunhyuk kesal sambil menghapus air matanya. " Memangnya apa yang akan kita dapatkan kalau bertengkar begini? Nggak ada. Yang ada kita malah akan semakin terpecah."

" Tentu ada yang akan kita dapatkan." Jawab Heechul pelan sambil tersenyum sinis. " Dan kurasa magnae itu tahu jawabannya."

Kyuhyun menatap tajam kearah Heechul dan Sungmin segera menahan tangannya sebelum Kyuhyun membalas kata- kata Heechul dengan lebih tajam lagi.

" Teukie hyung.." Donghae terduduk di sofa dan menunduk lemas.

Heechul menghela nafas. " Kurasa ini memang sudah cukup. Aku akan keluar dari sini."

" Mwo!" Ryeowook terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapan hyungnya. " Jinjjayo!"

" Ne. Kurasa itu akan lebih baik daripada aku masih berada disini."

" Andwae!" Donghae buru- buru menghampiri Heechul dan menarik lengannya persis seperti anak kecil yang nggak mau ditinggal ibunya. " Hyung harus tetap berada disini. Aku nggak mau kehilangan orang lain lagi. Keluarga kita udah cukup rapuh dengan keluarnya Hankyung hyung dan vakumnya Kibummie dan Kangin hyung. Sudah cukup! Jangan ada lagi yang keluar!"

" Biarkan aja dia, Hae hyung." Balas Kyuhyun. " Lagipula, aku juga lebih baik keluar kalau orang seperti dia masih berada disini."

" Apa yang kau katakan Cho Kyuhyun!" Kini air mata Sungmin menetes sudah. Ia menampar pipi Kyuhyun pelan sambil terisak pilu.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendapati serangan dari hyung kesayangannya itu.

" Aku.. Memutskan untuk keluar." Ulang Heechul lebih pelan. Air matanya sudah mengenang sekarang, tapi ia bertekad untuk nggak menangis!

Buagh! Tiba- tiba terdengar bunyi sesuatu dari arah depan. Semua member yang tadinya berseitegang langsung berlari menuju pintu. Dan mereka semua mematung begitu melihat Leeteuk sudah berdiri disana dengan kepalan tangan di pintu dan wajah menunduk.

" Hyu-hyung.." Donghae langsung menghampiri Leeteuk dan menjauhkan tangan hyungnya itu dari pintu. Dilihatnya tangan Leeteuk yang merah. Suara tadi itu pasti suara tangannya yang meninju pintu.

" Jadi hanya segitu.." Leeteuk masih nggak mengangkat wajahnya. Kali ini ia memutar tubuhnya agar bersandar di pintu. " Jadi hanya segitu aja kalian bisa bertahan?"

Nggak ada satu memberpun yang berani menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk.

" Jadi percuma aja aku bertahan untuk menjaga keutuhan kalian disini? Jadi hanya segini rasa cinta kalian pada Super Junior sehingga kalian bisa meninggalkannya dengan sangat mudah dan dengan alasan macam itu?" Suara namja itu bergetar dan mulai parau. Air mata menetes namun wajahnya masih menunduk.

Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati hyung tertuanya itu.

" Jangan sentuh aku!" Potong Leeteuk sebelum Eunhyuk atau Donghae menyentuhnya. Dan tentunya kedua namja itu langsung mematung dengan memasang wajah bersalah.

" Buat apa kalian menyentuhku kalau kalian sama sekali nggak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku? Buat apa kalian perduli kalau kalian berniat meninggalkanku? Aku dengar semua yang kalian bicarakan." Akhirnya Leeteuk mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah merah padam menahan amarah dan tangisnya.

Melihat hal itu semua member langsung menunduk merasa bersalah.

" Kim Heechul! Katakan sekali lagi kalau kau akan keluar hanya karena nggak ada yang memperdulikanmu! Katakan padaku kalau aku melupakanmu! Katakan padaku kalau aku nggak pernah sekalipun ada untukmu!" Seru Leeteuk marah. Biasanya Leeteuk selalu berkepala dingin dalam menghadapi masalah, tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

Heechul menunduk semakin dalam. Air matanya tumpah sudah.

" Dan kau magnae Cho Kyuhyun! Coba bilang sekali lagi kalau kau merasa lebih baik kalau keluarga kita berkurang lagi! Katakan apa kau akan merasa lebih baik kalau aku juga nggak berada disini!"

" Hyung aku.."

" Shh.." Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun sebelum magnae itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan Kyuhyun langsung diam.

Leeteuk menghapus air matanya.

" Apa kalian bisa melupakan semua yang telah kita lalui sejak masa audisi sampai sekarang? Betapa banyak kecaman yang pernah kita dapat? Hinaan dari para anti fans? Tudingan? Gosip miring? Apa kalian bisa melepaskan dan mengkhianati kepercayaan Elf yang mereka berikan sepenuhnya pada kita? Apa kalian bisa meninggalkan mereka sementara mereka terus menanti kita bersatu seperti dulu?" Kini suara Leeteuk melembut. Senyum pilu terukir di wajahnya.

" Apakah hanya segini rasa cinta kalian pada keluarga kita?" Lanjutnya semakin pilu.

" Hyung.." Kali ini Donghae nggak bisa tetap diam. Namja itu memeluk Leeteuk sambil terisak. " Mian hyung.. Mianhae.."

Leeteuk mengusap kepala Donghae pelan saat namja itu melepas pelukannya.

" Aku akan tetap berada disini untuk menunggu. Aku sudah berjanji aku akan tetap disini dan menyambut kepulangan Kangin dari wajib militer dua tahun lagi. Aku akan tetap disini untuk menyambut kembalinya Kibum kalau semua urusannya sudah selesai. Aku juga berjanji pada Hankyung kalau aku akan tetap berada disini sehingga kalau dia ingin pulang dan membutuhkanku, dia nggak perlu repot mencariku.." Senyumannya semakin pilu. Perlahan Leeteuk menghapus air matanya.

" Sudahlah hyung.." Eunhyuk mencoba menenangkan.

" Aku akan tetap berada disini apapun yang terjadi. Dan kurasa itu semua nggak akan sama kalau tanpa kalian. Nggak akan sama kalau kita berkurang dan terpecah. Aku selalu percaya kalau suatu saat angka tiga belas itu akan menjadi satu lagi. Aku percaya kalau kita bertiga belas akan berada di satu panggung yang sama lagi. Kita bertiga belas akan membahagiakan para Elf yang mencintai dan mempercayai kita lagi. Karena itulah Super Junior. Super Junior itu kebahagiaan. Kalau kebahagiaan itu rusak, apa gunanya kepercayaan Elf pada kita?"

Nggak ada satupun anggota yang bersuara. Kini yang terdengar hanya isak tangis mereka yang memecah keheningan.

" Apa kalian akan tetap dengan keputusan kalian tadi? Kim Heechul? Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil menghapus air matanya. " Ani. Aku tarik semua kata- kataku." Magnae itu menatap Heechul. " Mianhae, hyung.."

" Ne, Kyuhyun.. Aku juga minta maaf." Heechul berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeluk magnae itu sekilas. Setelah itu Heechul menatap Leeteuk. " Aku akan tetap disini hyung.. Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.." Ia membungkuk hormat dihadapan Leeteuk yang tersenyum manis sekarang.

" Hyung.. Angkat wajahmu.." Yesung mengangkat tubuh Heechul perlahan dibantu oleh Siwon yang sudah tersenyum manis sambil mengusap kepala Heechul lembut. Yesung menatap Leeteuk. " Gomawo hyung.."

Leeteuk mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir.

" Sudah.. Hentikan adegan melankolis ini.. Bagaimana untuk mengembalikan keceriaan kita, sekarang kita berpesta kecil- kecilan?" Shindong bersorak mencoba ceria sambil menghapus air matanya.

" Ide bagus hyung. Aku bisa memasakan makanan yang hyungdeul mau." Tambah Ryeowook ceria.

" Ani. Lebih baik kalau kita makan diluar. Heechul hyung dan Kyuhyun yang harus mentraktir kita!" Tambah Siwon.

" Setuju!" Seru Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

Beberapa member memilih masuk ke ruang tengah lagi. Sampai tinggallah Leeteuk berdiri sendirian sambil menatap para dongsaengnya yang meninggalkannya.

_Memang suatu saat kita pasti akan terpisah dan melangkah dijalan yang berbeda- beda. Tapi aku tahu bukan sekaranglah saatnya. Sekarang biarkan kita tetap bersama dalam keluarga kita ini. Aku nggak mau kehilangan kalian semua. Aku nggak mau angka sepuluh ini kembali berkurang. Aku hanya ingin tiga belas atau lima belas itu kembali terwujud._

_Ya.. Karena kami adalah Super Junior.._

" Hyung, kau nggak mau masuk?" Tegur Sungmin yang berjalan paling belakang. Si aegyeo itu menoleh menatap Leeteuk yang masih mematung.

Leeteuk mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. " Tentu." Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dorm itu. Dorm yang tadinya panas kini kembali menghangat. Karena persahabatan dan kekeluargaan yang sangat erat.

.

.

~Fin~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hhehe.. Ini ff dadakan yang aku tulis satu jam yang lalu. Dan dengan dadakan juga aku publish. Kenapa aku bikin ff kayak begini? Ne, aku yakin ada beberapa readers yang tahu jawabannya. Dan buat yang nggak tahu.. Silahkan kalian menikmati cerita ini yaa..

Sekali lagi thena mau bilang.. Buat semua readers tanpa kecuali!

KITA SEMUA SAHABAT!

Thanks buat smua yang kalian kasih ke thena.. rasa cinta, persahabatan, kepercayaan, dukungan dan lainnya. Aku memang nggak bisa ngebales itu smua, tapi aku harap kalian paham betapa berartinya kalian buat thena.

Maaf kalau cerita ini maksa dan ancur.. Hhehe

Review? :)


End file.
